


Rechazo

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque ya tiene la prueba que buscaba, Toshio no se siente particularmente feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rechazo

Ya está, tiene la prueba. Y además al fin sabe qué tendrá que hacer.

Ese hecho debería alegrarlo de alguna forma, pero mientras Toshio le da una larga calada a su cigarrillo no se siente particularmente feliz.

Es cierto que con lo que está grabado en ese video puede salvar el pueblo, puede detener definitivamente a los seres que se han levantado de sus tumbas y siguen llevando consigo a los que todavía están vivos.

Pero no hay ninguna garantía de que logrará hacerlo, tal como no hay ninguna garantía de que los otros no lo rechazarán por lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguirlo, tal como Seishin lo hizo.


End file.
